The Great Race (A Quileute Folklore Tale)
by Alexa Bourne
Summary: This is a Quileute folklore tale about a race between Man, Wolf and the trickster Bat. It is being presented with the caveat that it is a fictional folklore tale from the fictional version of the Quileute indian tribe from the Twilight Novels. The real Quileute indians have their own wonderful collection of folklore passed down through the generations of the tribe.


Ages and ages ago, when the world was still young and the tallest redwoods were barely big enough to cast a shadow, all the animals gathered to decide who would hold dominion over all the creatures of the world. The great council took place around the great fire, which was the first fire in the world and father to all fires that followed. The story of how this fire came to be is very interesting. But that is for another time.

The great counsel assembled all the animals of the world each speaking as to why they should hold dominion over all other creatures. First was Buffalo. Buffalo addressed the counsel saying "I am the largest of all things and should rule over all others." But Buffalo was quickly silenced by all the other creatures who claimed he was too slow to rule. Buffalo would have to be content with wandering the plains and eating grass. Horse spoke next saying "I am the fastest of all things and should rule over all others." But Horse was quickly silenced by all the other creatures who claimed he was too stubborn to rule. He would have to be content running through the prairies and drinking cool water from streams.

So it went with each animal; Cat was too lazy, Mouse was too small, Bird was too senseless and Deer was too timid. Soon only three animals remained around the great fire, each arguing that he should be the one to hold dominion over all other creatures; Wolf, Man and Bat. Wolf argued that he was fiercest of all things, Man argued that he was the most industrious, and bat argued that he was the cleverest. Bat knew that if the arguing became fighting, he would lose, so he suggested that Moon should decide, because Moon was wisest. Man and Wolf agreed and the left the great fire and walked up the great mountain so that they might speak to Moon. When Sun dropped below the waters, Moon appeared in the sky. Man spoke, "Moon, you are the wisest of all things and we ask you to decide who should hold dominion over all other creatures." Now Moon, as Bat knew, liked sport. And as Bat calculated he would, Moon suggested a race to determine who should rule over all other creatures. Now Bat knew that he was not faster than Man or Wolf. But Bat was clever and knew he could trick Man and Wolf into losing the race.

The next morning Man, Wolf and Bat met at the great fire to start the race. But during the night, unbeknownst to Wolf, Bat had met with Man in secret and said "I cannot win this race. If I help you win, you will give me dominion over the night." Man was industrious, but not so fast as Wolf, so he agreed to accept the help of Bat and in exchange, give Bat dominion over the night. When the race started, Wolf took a big lead because he was faster than man. Soon there was such a distance between himself and the other contestants, that he decided to take a rest and get a drink from the river. A short while into his nap, Wolf was overtaken by Bat and Man. While Man ran on, Bat took a twig he had stolen from the great fire, and set fire to a patch of tall grass near Wolf. Wolf awoke when he felt the warmth of the fire. Wolf knew that great fire was the only fire in this world. Seeing this fire, Wolf became confused, thinking that he had somehow been carried back to the start of the race. Panicked, Wolf began running as fast as he could. Minutes later he found Bat. Bat said "You have been tricked Wolf. Man had Buffalo carry you back to the start of the race while you slept. Man is very far ahead." In truth man was only a short distance ahead. But Wolf was confused and Bat was very clever. "The only way to beat Man now is to take a short cut over the mountains" said Bat, knowing that Wolf was in a state of panic. Wolf was a noble and fierce animal, but not so clever as Bat. He knew the mountains were uneven and risky ground for running, but Wolf did not feel he had any other chance to win. Wolf headed off over the mountains.

Despite the dangers and uneven terrain, Wolf managed to get to the top of the mountain very quickly. As he began descending, Bat darted from the sky and bit Wolf on the leg. This startled Wolf and he lost his footing and tumbled down the mountain. Injured and limping, Wolf limped his way to the finish line where stood Man and Bat. Seeing them together, Wolf realized he had been tricked and began complaining to the Moon that the contest was unfair and that Bat and Man had cheated. Bat knew that Moon liked sport, but what Bat did not know is that Moon liked fair sport. "Fair is fair," said Moon. "Man has won the race and he and his descendants shall have dominion over all creatures. The deal between Man and Bat must also be honored, and Bat shall hold dominion over the night." Now Moon looked stern, "But you have cheated, so Man shall learn to fear the night to which he has ceded dominion, and Bat, you shall know only the night and shall fear the day." Now Moon addressed Wolf, "Noble Wolf, you have been cheated and there is nothing I can do about that. But because you were honest and ran a fair race, you shall fear neither night or day and no creature shall have dominion over you."

To this day, Man and his descendants hold dominion over all creatures. But at night, man hides in his bed and fears what is outside in the dark. Bat and his descendants hold dominion over the night, but fear the sun and stay hidden away fearful, in their caves waiting for the night to return. Wolf and his descendants move freely day or night, fearing neither. But every night, when the sun disappears under the water, and Moon rises full in the sky, you can hear the descendants of Wolf complaining to Moon of how their ancestor was cheated out of dominion over all creatures.


End file.
